


At Your Feet (Miya Osamu x Reader)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: Osamu dyes back his hair black. You find it really hot.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 216





	At Your Feet (Miya Osamu x Reader)

You shuffle to Osamu’s dorm room knocking softly even though you just really want to bang your head against the door. It’s 5 AM in the goddamn morning, and you’ve only slept an hour. But hey, that’s college life for you.

You share some classes with Osamu, and this time you’re paired up for a report and presentation due at noon. The assignment takes 40% of your final grade, so the pressure is definitely high (especially for a diligent one like you).

You knocked again, louder this time. _This fucker better not be sleeping. The faster we do this run-through, the faster I can get back to my other majors._ You were about to kick the door when it opens.

“Finally! I’ve been–“ you abruptly stop, staring at him. He raises an eyebrow at you, also taking in your appearance. Disheveled hair put up in a messy bun, a loose black shirt with a plunging v-neck, short shorts showing off your smooth legs, and a backpack that he hopes contains more snacks than notes.

Nothing he hasn’t seen (and touched) before – considering you two were (close) friends with benefits. “Too tired and busy to look for a relationship,” as you both put it; yet somehow both in denial of the mutual attraction developing. He internally groans at the sight of you but calmly greets, “Ya walked t’here in that?”

He expected a sarcastic retort not silence. You were still staring, “What happened to your hair?” Oh. That. He gently pulls you (still gawking) in his room. He runs his hands through his hair, “Don’t wanna wait fer my natural color t’grow out so I just dyed it black.”

He turns back to you, “Why? Ya don’t like it?” Still no reply and he was starting to feel a pang of insecurity when he noticed you clench your thighs together, avoiding his gaze with pink cheeks. _Oh._

Osamu smirks, leaning his hand against the wall, trapping you. He leans down, a hand twirling your hair, “Or do ya like it very much?” You scoff slapping his hand away. You duck under his arm and march off to the study table, pulling out notes and books from your backpack. He chuckles. _God, you’re so cute when you’re flustered._

You try to focus, you really do. (Bless your poor heart.) Avoiding his teasing gazes as you work, but all you can think is how devastatingly hot he looks with his black hair. You glance at him, quickly looking away as he catches you. He smirks. And you risk a glance again taking in his sharp profile. That messy bedhair with his strong arms exposed by his black sleeveless top. You gulped, you didn’t even notice what he was wearing. The carpet matches the drapes now, you realize. You clench your thighs again, imagining your hand gripping his hair as he’s between your thighs and–

“Y/n?” Osamu repeats for the third time. “You done with section four? Here are the references if you need to crosscheck.” Damn, he nearly bursted out laughing as you start guiltily, wrenching the papers from him. It’s really hard to keep a straight face, seeing you so seriously ‘reading’ the ‘references’.

“Y/n,” he calls out. “Hmm? What? I’m busy crosschecking.” He bites his lip, “Those are onigiri recipes.” You freeze, and he finally bursts into laughter. You threw the papers at him, but he only doubles-over wheezing seeing your face turn red. “’Samu!” You huff, turning your back to him as you type furiously.

He wipes his tears, taking gasping breaths. “Sorry, sorry,” he pulls your chair and wraps his arms around you. You huff, still red in the face. “You’re so cute when you’re horny.”

You face him in indignation. “Don’t flatter yourself, you–“ He interrupts you with a deep kiss, tongue pushing against yours. He pulls away, a string of saliva landing on your chin. He has that smirk on his stupidly, handsome face. You know that look very well. It’s the smirk that thinks he’s won.

His lips ghosts from your shoulder to your neck. “‘Samu, we can’t–“ you croak, “the deadline…“ Osamu sucks the spot on your neck that makes you shiver. “We’ve gone through everythin’ at least thrice, our report’s perfect. ’S only a bit past seven. We got time.” His hands start exploring your body – a hand roughly squeezes your breasts as the other traces patterns on your inner thigh. “Lemme take care of ya, princess.”

You reason to yourself that you’re too tired to argue, so you let him continue. Your hand comes up to grab his hair, the soft black strands between your fingers. He smiles, “Ya really like it that much, huh?”

“You’d be ridiculously gorgeous if you weren’t so full of yourse–oh!”  
You throw your head back with a soft gasp as he shoves his hand inside your panties. His fingers rubbing your slit, “Mmm…drippin’ already. Tell me, is it just now or since ya entered?” He slowly pushes a finger in, groaning as you clench around the digit.

“I–I don’t, ah– I don’t know what you’re– talkin’ about, oh…“ you whimper as he adds more digits stretching you. “Still in denial? Doesn’t matter, yer about to scream my name anyways.” You bit back a whine as he suddenly pulls away. “Clothes off. On the bed.” 

You follow, but apparently not quickly enough as Osamu throws you on the bed and helps you rip off your clothes. He pulls your hips to the edge of the bed and kneels. “Don’t look away, babe.”

Osamu slowly licks your inner thigh, lavishing it with kisses and bites. You gulp, hands fisting the sheets as you maintain his intense gaze. He enjoys seeing you like this – looking down on him but at his complete mercy. Your tits out, nipples hard from the cold air, your chest heaving as he teases you.

He gives your other thigh the same treatment, marking you – making you _his_. “‘Samu,” you breath out, aching for his tongue. But he teases. A suck, a bite, and a lick…slowly inching upwards, then retreating back down again. His strong grip on your hips prevents you from moving. You whine, “‘Samu…”

“Hm?” his voice hums a deep baritone. “Now ya want somethin’, princess?” You whine in exasperation. You try to roll your hips but his grip is iron. He smirks, “My pretty princess with her cunt gushin’ and clenchin’.” Your heart catches in your throat. “Come on, princess. The quicker ya beg, the sooner ya cum on my tongue.” And you readily surrender. He _always_ wins. “Please, please…make me cum!”

Osamu obliges the tip of his tongue tracing along your pussy, then making quick circles on your clit, before he dives in and sucks it. He slurps at your folds, using his fingers to spread you even more. You moan loudly when his tongue pushes in you cunt, his fingers soon joining. You clench your eyes at the lewd sounds, but you gasp when his hand slaps your thigh. “I said. Don’t look away.”

You held his gaze as he practically makes out with your cunt. Stray black strands falling over his eyes, but all you could focus on are those stormy eyes. The slurping, wet sounds making you flush, you reach out a shaky hand to grip his hair. You push away his bangs, your fingers dragging on the crown of his head. You fist your hand and pull, Osamu moans into your cunt closing his eyes. You pull his hair again, harsher this time, and he meets your eyes. A shiver runs through him.

“Don’t look away,” you throw back at him, “you haven’t made me cum yet.” Osamu’s lips wraps around your clit harshly sucking as three of his fingers plays with your cunt. You moan, refusing to break his gaze, as his thick fingers drag along the walls of your cunt. You continue brushing away his hair from his face, messing his hair up even more.

But you close your eyes when his fingers brushes up the spot that had you clenching. He slaps your thigh again, still relentlessly sucking and fingering you, but you just moan loudly. Another slap had you throwing your head back to scream as you cum around his fingers. Osamu continues licking all over your cunt, not letting a drop go to waste.

You lie on your back, legs still spread, body trembling. Osamu doesn’t stop. His tongue and fingers still working. “’S-Samu, s-sensitive!” You call out. “One more, baby. Give me one more.” His hand quickly twisting for his fingers to reach deep in you. His tongue alternates between circling and sucking your oversensitive clit, making you twitch and whimper. “‘Samu! C–cumming!”

You cum again, squirting your juices all over him. He savors your flavor, but you lightly tug on his hair and he pulls away from your oversensitive cunt. Settling on licking your thighs to clean up.

You shakily sit back up, extending a leg to gently push him back on the floor. He leans on his hands, meeting your gaze. Black hair a mess, pupils dilated, chin wet from your juices, strong arms tense, his thick cock tenting his sweatpants. A sight to behold. You lick your lips, “My turn.”


End file.
